What are you up to?
by LittleBlueTabby
Summary: M-21 has been going for walks during the evening but now the others have gotten interested as to where he is going. REQUEST. Some M-21 and Rai moments- nothing major though
1. Chapter 1

"He's gone."

Regis entered the spacious living room and sat on the black leather couch with an undignified _huff. _It was the third time this week and it was Friday today. Tao was on the floor, cross legged, and was looking through the camera footage for the past month while Takeo was leaning on the back of the couch, making two different kinds of lists. Seira was cooking in the kitchen; the children would probably be coming round in about an hour. Frankenstein was in his lab, looking through the data for their modifications and Rai sat elegantly sipping a cup of peach tea.

One of their members was missing and not for the first time, either.

M-21 has been disappearing every now-and-then during the evening and won't be back until early in the morning. At first, it was a rare occurrence that M-21 would go out on his own, and he would usually be back within the hour, but as the months went on his outings became more frequent and they would never see him for, at least, four hours.

"How did he get out this time?" Tao asked with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"His window, I'm guessing. It was open." Regis replied. There were a few odd patterns that the others have kept note on. One of which was that, sometimes, he would not leave by the front door, sometimes it was his window, jumping off the balcony during the night (Tao saw this one night as he was flicking through the camera channels he's set up around the house), even climbing into the attic, via access through a ceiling and ladder in the hallway, and finding his way onto the roof. Tao and Takeo, upon realising, tried to pursue, but they never actually realised how much of a runner M-21 was and lost him quicker than expected.

"What did he take this time?" It was Takeo who asked. He glanced at Regis, pen at the ready.

"He took nothing this time." He picked up his sweet tea and took a small sip. They've started to make two types off lists; one for the items he takes with him and one for the items he brings back with him. Sometimes he takes a few items, food at times; mostly it's either a black bag full of books, of some sort. On a rare occasion he takes nothing but comes back with a handful of papers.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you can just simply ask him, rather than go through this kind of trouble?" Seira gracefully sat down with a cup of tea in hand on the back-less couch, opposite Regis and Tao.

Tao peeked over his computer screen at Seira with a mischievous gin growing on his lips "Now, where would the fun it that be?" this comment raised several eyebrows in his direction. Before he returned back to his screen and started to type vigorously "Besides, if it isn't such a big deal, like occasionally going for a walk, why would he need to sneak out and, plus, he never talks about it."

There was a small silence as most- with the exception of Rai- were thrown into thought on the subject. Questions were flying through their heads, but one was at the front of everyone's mind-

_What is M-21 up to? _

**Hello Interneters,**

**This originally was supposed to be a One-Shot, but I think this could go down as a multi-chapter. If you want me to continue, tell me down in the reviews and- if you want- what are your theories and if there are any good ones I'll quote them as character thoughts (and I'll give you credit for it – obviously)**

**See you later,**

**From **

**LittleBlueTabby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Despite the hour, Rai sat elegantly on the black leather couch with a book of gaming, written by Frankenstein, in hand and half a cup of sweet tea on the table. Takeo and Tao had gone to bed almost eight hours ago; the two Nobles had temporarily left to return to Lukedonia, and Frankenstein was in his study, working on papers for his school. Meaning, the Noblesse was left to himself.

It wasn't long before he felt a familiar presents getting closer to the house. This was nothing new, if anything, it was coming more common. He waited patiently, taking small sips from his tea.

A quiet thud sounded from the balcony followed by a rattle of the handle being undone. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. M-21, with slightly messed hair, ruffled clothing consisting of a long-sleeved shirt tucked into black trousers, breathed a sigh as he entered the house. Under his arm was a thick black book, with loose sheets of paper every few pages. The first thing he did was place a black leather-bound book on the table on the left side of Rai before untying his shoes and carrying them to the shoe rack, by the front door. On his way back, M-21 slipped into the kitchen to grab the tea making machine and poured himself a cup then returned to the living room, sitting himself next to Rai.

Moments past in silence as they relaxed in each others presents, before the brunette broke it "The others are becoming curious as to where you go on a night."

M-21 chuckled lightly, a rare small smile played his lips "Knowing Tao, he wouldn't go about the easy way to find out." He took another sip of his tea, stress stating to fade from his body.

More silence filled the room, unbroken but peaceful.

It was almost an hour later before M-21's eyes began to slowly droop. He downed the last bit of tea and started to stand. A small movement caught his eye. It was only slight but he did see Rai's hand raise that little bit as if to stop and his lips parted a bit as if to say 'wait'. M-21 looked back at the other but Rai just looked down at his almost empty tea.

"Do you want some more?" M-21 offered, reaching for the cup, but Rai shook his head and placed it on the table in front of him. Not sure what to do, M-21 wondered what Rai wanted anything "Is there something you need?" he sat back down and placed his own cup on the table. Rai parted his lips to talk but stopped himself- _is this too selfish of him to ask?_

M-21 watched the others reactions carefully, mostly out of habit. He noticed the slight hesitation in the Rai's eyes, the self question of if he should say or not.

"It doesn't matter what it is, you can tell me. But if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you." He shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a matter. But it was enough.

"I… would like you to stay with me" it was a quiet response; he looked away out of… embarrassment?

It was not what he was expecting, but then again- _what was he actually expecting him to say? _

"You do know I'm most likely to fall asleep next to you-." Then he yawned behind his hand. Rai gave a questionable look to M-21, although he didn't see as he leaned back into the sofa "But I will stay." He glanced over to Rai and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he saw the relived look on Rai's face, but he said nothing.

Another silence filled the room. As the night slowly rolled into early morning, M-21's head started to slowly fall onto Rai's shoulder as he fell into slumber.

Rai saw this and shifted himself so M-21 slowly descended until his head rested comfortably on his lap. Rai threaded his long fingers through the gray hair, lightly as not to wake the other up.

Frankenstein lazily strolled through the lower levels of the house to the white marble stairs. _I should really get to bed while I can. _He ascended the stairs and entered the door that led to the living room. The sight before him wasn't what he expected. M-21 was asleep with his head on his master's lap. To say he was confused was an understatement. He approached his master, till he stood by his side and quietly asked "Are you okay?" part of the question was left unsaid, but Rai knew.

"Is it selfish of me to do this?" he really didn't know, he looked down as he continued to stroke M-21's head.

Frankenstein just smiled "No, just a part of how humans feel about each other. It's normal." Seeing the reassured smile on his masters' face told Frankenstein he had said the right thing.

He glanced at the table to see two tea cups and a black book. Almost instantly all the tiredness was replaced by curiosity. He reached forward to pick up the book and flipped through until he was near the end "Ah, he's got new sketches"

The first new sketch was done in pencil colours, light Grays, oranges, yellows and reds with the occasional contrasts. The landscape is of the city from a high perspective point, on the verge of sunset. It gave the impression of peace and calamity.

The second was a simple pencil sketch on a young child- a girl, maybe- sat on a bench. The perspective was to the child's left, although the face was hidden by a hood, the only colour in the picture was the hand that held a blue rose.

Before he could carry on through the book, he was told "You should go to bed, get some sleep." It was a point. He placed the book back on the table and picked up the cups and took them to the kitchen. He washed them, placed them back into the cupboard and headed for bed. As he was about to disappear up the stairs he turned back and asked "Will you be okay, you need to sleep as well." He was a bit worried, even though he was the Noblesse and go for days without sleep- he didn't want him to get back into that pattern again.

There was a pause before a reply "I'm Okay here."

Frankenstein nodded before disappearing up the stairs.

The camera beeped quietly as it zoomed in on the black book on the table. Tao tapped a key and a photograph was taken.

"Hmmm…"

**Hello Interneters,**

**Sorry for the lateness and the shortness but- like for many of you- exam season is now in session. You can thank **_**ben4kevin **_**for the request of an M-21xRai. **

**Thank-you for reading and for the followers and favourites (I only really expected the odd one- so thanks). **

**I'll try and update soon.**

**From**

**LittleblueTabby.**


	3. Chapter 3

Late Nights- Chapter Three

Through dreary gray eyes, morning light shone through the eyelids, waking the part wolf.

The first thought that M-21 had was how good of a night sleep he had. Normally, he is woken by the beeping of his alarm clock from his phone or by Tao bashing on his door as he walked passed to make sure he's awake.

_So… either I've woken up before the alarm… or Tao's going to come _knocking_…_

Which ever it was, he wasn't going to move until he had to.

Long, soft fingers threaded through the light hair, startling M-21.

Black polished marble meet his eye and he bolted up, making him light-headed in the process. Placing his head over interlocked fingers, hiding his face from the other, M-21 waited for the dizziness to pass before muttering the word "Sorry." Rai turned his head towards the light haired male with a hint of confusion playing across his usually calm features "Why are you sorry?"

M-21 stood as soon as he was able to and cleared his throat "I don't like being a burden to others, unnecessarily." He looked down at the table to find his cup from last night only to see that the table was completely clear. _When did I…_

"Frankenstein cleared the cups away whilst you were sleeping." The ex-human _hmm_'ed to himself, knowing that the head of the house most likely- _will_\- give him an extra chore to do later on.

Speaking of the boss "Did he pick up my book?" The table was _completely _clear.

He turned to Rai, hoping that his boss hadn't made of with the drawings- they weren't much but they had a meaning to him that others don't seem to- held his Rai delicate hands was his book. With a half smile on his face, he reached out to take the book when the tip of his fingers touched Rai's. Upon contact, the dark haired male inhaled sharply and drew back his hand quickly that M-21 didn't have a proper grip on the book.

The book fell with an echo-ing thud in the quiet room.

"Are you all right?" Concern was written over M-21's face and, just as Rai was going to answer, they were interrupted "Is everything okay?"

Frankenstein entered the living room at the moment with a worried look directed at his master. _What if he is struggling again? Knowing him, he wouldn't have slept last night. Did that impact on his health? Is he-_

"It was my fault." Frankenstein looked at M-21 and waited for him to continue. The half-wolf swallowed thickly before picking up the book from the floor and taking it to the blond.

"I dropped the book as Rai was passing it to me. Sorry for the trouble." He turned and headed for the staircase that lead to near to his room. Two pair's eyes followed him out of the room- one confused, the sad.

On the way, he saw Tao and Takeo walking the other way. He greeted them both with a nod of the head, receiving in return a smile from the energetic hacker and a calm nod from the sniper.

He entered his room and breathed a sigh. He headed for the bathroom- removing his jacket, tie and shirt, placing it in the wash basket as he passed it- and went to freshen up. He splashed cold water on his face a few times before placing his hands on each side of the sink and looked into the mirror. Grey eyes stared back from the reflection. Water dripped down his face- His plain, boring face.

He honestly didn't know why people liked his face. What was there to complement?

His skin was pale- near white-, his hair and eyes are gray- no colour or anything special- just grey and falling so it just touched his shoulders. He had a slim build, not skinny but not bulky either. Also, he had a scar in plain view, crossing vertical over the right side of his lips. It's a scar, and there's nothing attractive about it.

He sighed again. No, he wasn't attractive, just plain- unlike Rai.

Now that was a whole different story. He had lightly tanned skin with deep ruby red eyes and dark mahogany hair. Rai was a small build with slightly feminine-like features. M-21 could find no flaw physically. To M-21, Rai was the beauty in comparison.

Tearing his eyes from the mirror and reached for his toothbrush and finished his grooming routine.

Strolling into the main bedroom, he aimed for the wardrobe and took out a clean set of uniform- since he had slept in the other one, it was crumpled.

He finished changing and grabbed his keys and phone from the side of the bed (it's the reason why he came through the window last night) before he forgot then left.

When he got down to the living room, he saw that Seira and Regis were there already. He greeted them with a nod and turned into the kitchen.

"Does anyone like some pancakes?" He reached for the cupboard of cups above the sink.

"We've already had breakfast, why? Are you hungry?" Frankenstein placed the finished plates whilst M-21 filled a cup up with cold water.

"No, I'm fine. Just thought the others where." And he drank. When he had finished, M-21 plugged and filled the sink with hot water then started to wash up.

"If that is everything-" Frankenstein grabbed his coat "I shall see you at the school. Don't be late." And he left. They never were late, but it became a habit to say.

Whilst M-21 finished washing the plates clean, Tao passed notes over to Takeo and Regis. They glanced at the note before looking suspiciously at Tao. In return they got a smile, a very cheeky smile.

**(* SKIP- walking to school*)**

Strolling a little farther behind the others, M-21 was in a world of his own. Ahead of him were Takeo, Rai and Seira, walking in comfortable silence. But, in front of them were Tao messing with Han Shinwoo and Woo Ik-Han was chatting to Regis, along with Im Suyi giggling with Seo Yuna. The walk was reasonably uneventful.

It wasn't until they reached the gates that they saw Frankenstein with a pleasant but serious face. As he reached the group, the children greeted him with enthusiasm- and he returned equally- before walking up to M-21, with a bundle of folders and papers in hand.

"Morning, May I ask a favour of you?" he may have been smiling, but there was something off.

"…Okay." _Please don't make me regret saying that._

"One of our teachers will not be able to teach for a little while, I was wondering if you could be the substitute?" he seemed rather please with himself. By now the others were listening in on conversation, wondering what he would say.

"What subject?"

"Art." Short answer- a varied response. The children looked up at the guard with questions in mind, Tao grinned wildly (as usual), Frankenstein awaited an answer, Rai looked… _hopeful?_

Sighing to himself, he asked "Okay, what will it require?"

"You will teach the student different techniques in art as well as help the older students prepare for the exam next month. They already know what they are doing, but need a bit of guidance and an over-look to help improve their skills." A (actual) smile grew on his face, before handing over a small folder.

"Alright, when do I start?" he opened the folder to look through, than found the timetable.

"When the bell goes."

The bell rang.

**(*SKIP- end of school*)**

M-21 sighed in relief when the last of the students left the classroom. The students did nothing but stare at M-21 for the whole lesson and he had to repeat most instructions a couple time 'till everyone understood what to do. The work that was supposed to be for the lesson became part of their homework. He really couldn't didn't want to do this job as a teacher but he really did feel that the owes Frankenstein a few favours since he is living under his roof; If there is one thing that M-21 hates, is that he is a leecher- leeching off others and doing nothing. Call it pride, honesty, guilt- whatever- but what could he do?

A knocking at the classroom door broke M-21 from his musing and he forced himself to stand to answer.

The smiling mischievous grin of Tao greeted him so he proceeded to ask "Anybody there?"

Toa's grin dropped to the ground in fake disbelief "How mean!" The sad face was quickly replaced with another grin. "So, how is the job going? Are the student actually working or drooling over you?" M-21 ignored the comment and started to clear away his stuff.

Seeing that his jokes weren't going to be of any help, he got to the reason he was there. "Also, the boss wants to see you when you've finished, in his office. See Ya." And he left the room.

Brows furrowed in confusion. _Why would he want? Other than the first day, he never asked to see me before. _

_Maybe that it- he wants to see how this teaching job went. _

After he had finished tidying, he headed to the headmasters office.

It was a quiet walk, as most of the students should have gone home by now, and his shoes did gentle _taps _on the polished floor- _Maybe instead of teaching, I'll help the school care-taker clean, after all it is a big school to keep in shape an he's a good person to be around._

Arriving at the door to the office, he knocked twice and waited. An answer came as permission to enter and he did. He stepped up to the desk, and released a tired sigh.

"Exhausted?" There was an almost an amused glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, a bit." Frankenstein motioned to a seat off to the side of the desk. Thankful for the consideration, he pulled over the chair and sat himself down in front of the unsurprisingly tidy desk.

"How are you finding it?" he placed down the pen on top of the finished paper then interlocked his fingers to lightly rest his chin on.

"…Okay, I guess…"

Frankenstein peered over his glasses "So what do they do in your class." M-21 wasn't fooling him.

"In truth-half the time they sit their drooling over nothing, the rest they are giggling to each other."

Unbeknown to the gray eyed male- a hint of confusion played across the blonds face- _He's not serious is he, 'drooling over nothing'? Is he that _low _on self confidence? I'm sure there is a mirror in the en-suit for to prove him wrong. This could be a small bump in my plan, _

Glancing up at the clock, he realised he had to move soon.

"I have to deal with some business; I'll be back in a bit." He collected some random papers and before the other male could ask, headed out the door. He paused a second to feel which side his master was coming from- and headed in the other direction.

Sat there, slightly stunned, M-21 stared at the door for a bit. _That was odd. _He was about to move till he remembered that the blond said his was coming back. _So… I have to wait._

And so he did.

(-)

10 minutes later, Frankenstein still hadn't come back.

Instead he was sat opposite Rai on the comfortable couch, silently drawing him. The Noblesse sat unnaturally, yet at the same time naturally, still making it easier for M-21. Rai didn't seem to mind, which for some reason made the half-wolf happy.

As he sat there sketching, M-21 studied the being in front of him in close detail, more than before, and more of physically.

Gentle ruby eyes, seemed to be filled with a far older emotion that M-21 didn't know of, and stared down into this sweet tea close to his lips-

_Soft, light coloured lips, not to be touch no matter how much I want t-_

No!

Returning to his drawing he started to shade in the hair, so many different shades in one colour. The shines, the shadows, even the occasional odd strands seemed to hold those contrasts.

_So unlike mine, I have no colour in mine. Well, it helps me blend into the crowd and… that's it._

"You seem sad"

M-21's eyes shot up to the speaker. He was met with concern_. Now he's being a cause for concern- again!_

"It's nothing that you should worry about. Just… it's…" _Too far! Just keep your mouth shut._

Rai stood and walked toward M-21, and reached out. But the gray haired male leaned and began to pack away his equipment.

When he stood, he almost stepped back as to how close he was to the other- but he didn't.

This was the closes he's ever git to seeing such a beautiful face. He could count the numerous long lashes on Rai's eyes from this distance.

_Just once… wouldn't be so bad… would it?_

He leaned forward to capture the soft cherry lips.

Time stood still for M-21; he never was this selfish- nor was he spontaneous- but just once couldn't hurt.

_Just once._

As he pulled back after how-knows how long. The usually pale flawless face had a tint of flushness on the cheeks, both lips were parted slightly, breath a little quicker than normal.

"…Again?" this timid answer surprised M-21, but he couldn't deny the small request- but he really (more than he should) wanted to comply.

He did, with more passion. His arms wrapped around the smaller males back bringing them closer- if that were possible.

Rai's hands rested themselves on M-21s shoulders, with the others arms around him, he deepened the kiss. He felt a warm tongue on his bottom lip. He parted his lips a bit, not sure what he wanted than gasped as the M-21 invaded his mouth with one intention in mind- _More._

Rai knees grew weak, letting the other support him. Noises escaped his mouth, much to his embracement and M-21 delight. However he got his own back listening to M-21 moan as Rai sucked on the invading muscle.

They pulled back, panting slightly, and brought their foreheads together.

Time passed as they both calmed, not really use to the feeling.

"Stay with me?" M-21 asked, it sounded a plea and was hesitant at the same time.

Not trusting his voice, Rai smiled and closed his eyes. He ducked his head under the others chin and sighed in content.

Moments passed in calm silence-

'Till Toa burst through the door.

**Hello Interneters,**

**I started this at Eight in the morning and uploaded it straight away. If you're curious, it's five pages long.**

**It was done in a mixture of tiredness and hyper-ness - though I don't know why- and I have a question…**

**Actually a few questions that I would appreciate you answering:**

**Do you want more chapters or is this a good enough ending for you?**

**(Not sure what sparked this idea- probably cause I'm still… off at the moment) Zombie apocalypse. Yes/ No? –Too cliché? – Think I'm a nutter for this suggestion?**

**Any way let me know in the comments/ review section or you can Privet Message me Ideas.**

'**Till next time,**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Interneters,**

**This chapter was decided at the last minute by one of my siblings- not really the best of choices as there was only one way this would go =) we're both kinda nerdy in certain areas so this come as no surprise. That and you people never disagreed with the notion so…**

**If you didn't want it to plan out this way, you should have said something.**

**Also, I wanted to give you all a long chapter to make-up for the wait.**

**To all those who reviewed, **

**Thank-you! (Though you really are not good with helping with decisions =) )**

**Any way, thanks for reading and I hope for reviews of your thoughts- criticism is welcome as well.**

**Happy Halloween! (Sorry it's late- the internet was out.)**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby**

**P.S – I've started an answer reviews sort of thing, starting from chapter two and it will be located at the bottom for all of you 3**

Late Nights- Chapter 4

He really did not want this moment to end.

Rai stood there listening to the slow beats of M-21's heart. The taller male does not know of the true power that courses through him.

He stood there feeling the warmth of his embrace, breathing the earthy scent that follows him, just relaxing into the calm and protective atmosphere that M-21 gave.

The Noblesse felt the hurried arrival of the other enhanced human but still it slightly surprised him when he came barrelling through the door at inhuman speed. The two broke apart at the sight of Taos serious and worried face.

"These scientists have gone way too far. Follow me."

The hacker sprinted back out of the door and, not a second later, Rai and M-21 followed. As they ran down the empty school corridors, M-21 perked up "Why didn't you use the ear transmitters, wouldn't it have been easier."

"I would have if I could but a blocker satellite has been placed over an area of 28 miles in diameter and we're smack bang in the middle of it."

"Meaning…"

"All electrical devises that use FM frequency- meaning all phones, radios, Wi-Fi and other satellite connections have been blocked so they don't work."

A frown placed firmly on M-21's lips whilst Rai harboured confused eyebrows.

They arrived in Tao's computer and surveillance room, with Frankenstein, Takeo, Regis and Seira already there. The hacker headed straight for the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard until a box, with a singular white line placed horizontally on the middle of it, popped up on screen.

"This was sent out at 15:26 today and the message was played over all the radios, televisions and in some cases through phones-"

Two quick taps and a male voice sounded as the line began to move in time with it.

_This city is now a testing ground for a Government procedure. At precisely Eighteen hundred hours, the experiment will commence and will end Twenty-Four hours after start. All exits to and from the city are blocked and those who try to leave are to be shot._

_All you have to do is survive the full Twenty-Four hours with no communication to the outside world._

The sound of static played for a few seconds before all sound stopped.

It was a few second before Frankenstein asked, "What time is it now?"

"Three forty-four." Tao answered.

Frankenstein murmured something under his breath before reaching for the keyboard and started to type furiously. Boxes of information, pictures and short video clips popped up here and there before a another voice box, similar to the first, filled the screen

A voice started playing, though it was in a different language, it was the same as the first.

A box appeared underneath and words started forming with the message:

_This city is now a testing ground for Government procedure. At precisely Twelve Noon and the experiment will commence and will end Twenty-Four hours afters start. All exits to and from the City are blocked and though who try to leave will be shot._

_All you have to do is survive the full Twenty-Four hours with no communication to the outside world._

Silence filled the room. All occupants trying to make sense of the situation.

"Do you know what happened to the City that received this message?" Takeo asked.

Three taps and a picture filled the screen. It was taken from a high vantage point- possibly a helicopter- of what looked like a giant crater in the middle of dense woodland with a single road leading from the disaster and out of sight to the left of the picture.

"It says the there was a nuclear melt-down because the Government accidently shut down parts of the Power plants that controlled the cooling baths- the plant overheated and _boom." _ Tao waved his hands to emphasise.

"It was only a small city in the North of Canada- hardly anyone remembers, or even knew about, it." Tao continued.

"What was it called?" Seira questioned

"Oakenhive" **(*I am just making this up. Do not quote me on ****anything*****)**

"Other than that, is there any information about what happened during the twenty-four hours?"

"This was recovered about twenty miles from the area. Someone had strapped a camera to his or her pet dog and sent them out of the area. Unfortunately, it was fatally injured."

A media player box filled the screen next. The first shaky clip was of a street, from the view of a high window, there were people screaming and running in all directions as… _something_ was chasing them. The… _beings_ that were chasing them were clumsy, uncoordinated in their attacks and awkwardly run for the nearest victim. The screen was cut to a front view of a man with his arms bound behind him on a chair and his head bowed low enough to touch his knees. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and the occasional growl. Time seemed to tick by when the man suddenly straitened, eyes an empty back, face full of fury and crying out inaudible sounds before a second figure stepped forward then, with a blooded carving knife, diagonally butchered the bounded mans head till all movement ceased.

"Monsters… Every… last… one … of …them…." The knife fell from the mans grip.

Another cut and a loud sound was all that could be heard and the camera pointed to the sky where a jet was dropping objects out of the sky. "Twenty Minutes" came the computered voice, before the camera suddenly dropped and back, dripping with blood, fur filled the screen. The video ended.

The three experiments stayed quiet. They recognised the jet in the video.

"Boss, we need to start preparing and barricading the school… but with your permission first."

Frankenstein stayed quiet for a moment, a sad look in his eye was evident.

"… You have permission."

It was Ten to Six and the school had undergone a brutal internal transformation. Classroom have been cleared of their tables and chairs. Windows had been boarded up with wood from the tops of the tables and all the doors are now fixed with iron bolt locks that were made from the metal that use to support the chairs and tables. The dinning hall remained near untouched though the kitchen now had enough food to last not a day, but a week.

The walls of the school had spiked metal wiring- much like those of the Army Barracks- screwed onto the top outer part of the wall and directly on the wall. The gate had the outer locks removed and at the moment stood open to allow students and their families through the gate.

Outside in the streets, some rough looking people have decided to use the Twenty-Four hour of no communication as an opportunity as to raid the shops of their content while in a drunken stupor.

Coming down the main roads of the city, a series of around Thirty black vans made there way though to the smaller roads, near populated resident areas. When they arrived at there destinations, they waited.

One of the raiding groups made their way to one of the black vans, their intention to steal it. The tinted windows gave nothing away to what was inside, but he young people didn't care. They got to work on the driver door, with great difficulty. After Ten minutes a bell sounded from afar, it's toll echoed around the city. The group slowly backed from the van as a pressured hiss was heard. The side of the van started to open, curiosity got the better of one person as they approached the vehicle…

Just as blooded wounded hands reached out to grasps his shoulders, followed by a pair of teeth sinking into exposed neck.

Terror screams filed the air soon joined by snarls and strangled gasps.

**Got a bit too in the scary mood at the end, but I hope it's not to much for you.**

**Review Answers-**

**Ben4Kevin- **_**(**__Chapter 2)_ He just seems like the person to do it the hard way just for fun, and your welcome (and thanks for suggesting the pairing)

_(Chapter 3_) I am glad you love it and don't worry there will be more M-21/Rai moments.

**SparklingSnowFall**\- I chuckled while writing it, and you will be seeing more of these moments as I've started to like it myself 3 (Love your picture BTW)

**Inu Eve**\- Hi Inu! Thanks, I hope it's to your liking

.

**Guest- **Can't have a M-21/Rai story without Rai =)

**DollyReaper- **Thanks for loving it, I appreciate it. I love Noblesse as well- though no one near me has even heard of it (or makes a joke of the name -.-). I think M-21s a relatable character though my favourite is Frankenstein- I have a thing for people with his personality for some random reason… oh and villains too.

**Onna31- **Glad you like the fiction and pair…though I'm not sure how someone is described as having an uke face… Oh well thanks for reviewing.

**Singe Spark- **Okay, wow thanks for that review, made me laugh (though I'm not sure why you didn't just tell me) I've had a think about your suggestions and I actually kinda liked them-

And yes… you are crazy- but the best people are!

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, Hope you have a nice Day/Night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Internet,**

**Sorry for the absence, but I have given you a long chapter to make up for it. Though it is just a scene filler- sorry.**

**For those who are waiting for the other fiction, they are almost done and should be up by the end of the week. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this- even if not, please review. I like hearing what other people think about this (even if it's bad) so I can improve in the next chapter.**

**See you soon.**

**From LittleBlueTabby**

16:54

"All windows and exits are sealed; most of the people are currently eating in the dining hall with Takeo supervising while the rest have been split into the classrooms nearby, M-21 patrolling the corridors."

Tao stood in front of Frankenstein's desk with his hands behinds behind his back occasionally shifting from foot to foot. He was nervous. The bosses' mood has been low ever since he agreed to the lock-down.

Tao couldn't really blame him.

This place was supposed to be a place of learning and safety, a place where nobles- heck, even the Noblesse- can experience normal human life without the fear of being casted out for what they are or could do. Now…

Now it's been turned into a Military base in to middle of a soon-to-be war. Not that the humans knew- they think that it was a chance to mingle with other students and their families for the night until the _government procedure_passes.

When they asked about why the wire has been added to the wall and the chairs and tables clear, they simply responded that they wanted to keep everyone safe from the people who are raiding the shops, going wild with guns in a drunken state.

With no response from the headmaster, Tao sighed. _He can't stay like this; it's not good for him._In the mist of thoughts he glanced around till he spotted a bag on the sofa nearby. _Isn't that…_

A though grew in his head- _wasn't that the bosses plan?_He grinned as turned by to Frankenstein, whose head was bent over paperwork but not really working.

"Do you like it when your plans work?" Tao asked in a slight sing-song tone. The blond looked up at the hacker in confusion before replying "Yes…"

"Do you… want Rai to have a normal life? – well, as normal as it can be in this day." His grin grew wider.

"…Yes?" He's still not sure where this is going.

"Do you feel happy that your plan for Rai to be happy with M may have worked?"

The shocked face of the Frankenstein was almost comical. But soon a light smile dusted his lips.

"How do you know?"

Tao proceeded with earlier- before the message had been sent out- how he had seen Rai approach M and the Ex-human then get really close to the other. Then when he had gone to retrieve his comrade from the office, he had seen them, what seemed to be an affectionate hug- though they did jump apart when he opened the door.

Frankenstein listened with his chin rested on interlocked fingers, listening to every word whilst other fragments of a plan formed in his head. Until another question struck his mind.

"How did you know of my plan for them?"

At this, Tao faltered. "You…tend to talk a… mutter to yourself." Red dusted his checks when he explained further "I didn't mean to listen when you said that they would make… a heartbreaker couple." He started giggling but stopped when he saw the blonds face.

Of which a smile broke out "Well, it's true. That and I heard from the school children that they are their… OTP... if this was an anime or a manga."

Tao then burst out laughing with Frankenstein chuckling as well.

_**BRRRRRRRR… BRRRRRRRRRR… BRRRRRRRRRRR…**_

Both males looked to the window to see what was creating the noise. Looking past the wall they could see a line of eight black vans racing down the street past the school.

"What do you think it is?"

A small pause before a quiet reply of-

"It begins"

-{Line Break}-

It was packed.

It was loud.

It was giving Takeo a headache.

Not that he would say so aloud.

Therefore, with a sigh, he continued to stand in the corner of the Dining hall overlooking the hundred people all having their evening meal with family and friends. As far as they were concerned, this was an idea of the headmaster to keep the public's mind at peace; due to communications being down for the next Twenty-Four hours, you gather all the people you know into one area so you know they are safe and the guards protect people from the violence that others outside have started.

Which was half-true.

What they didn't know was the potential threat of the Union that rained down on their heads. But of what- none of them could tell you.

"Hey, Takeo! Where are Tao and Ajussi?" The Sniper turned to the confused faces of Shinwoo, Ik Han and Yuna.

"One has gone to talk to the Boss and the other is outside one of the nearby classrooms that have a few other people. There wasn't any more room in here so..." Takeo answered in a flat tone.

"Does that mean Rai, Regis and Seira are in those classrooms? I can't find them in here."

"Most likely, yes"

"Is it okay we go see them?" Ik Han asked nervously.

"...Fine, I think there in classroom 6-8." he accompanied then to the door and watched as they went down the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight, he returned to his spot in the corner.

From what he had heard from Tao, there were a few other people that had come through those gates looking for help but had no connection with the school. Though it wasn't a big group, something about them set Takeo on edge. They looked normal and acted normal but...

Takeo sighed; he stopped before his headache got worse. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, just different.

a crash sounded from the crowd before him and he spotted a group of people with shocked faces and hands over their mouths- this was going to be a long night.

-{Line Break}-

_**BRRRRRRRR… BRRRRRRRRRR… BRRRRRRRRRRR…**_

M-21 looked around to the boarded up windows facing the front wall. Sliding across the eyes whole cover, he peered out to count eight vans passing the school though the gaps of the gates.

Dread swam though his body. They were right to lock the school down but he feared it wouldn't be enough.

Memories flashed before his eyes, remembering that night. The bodies- of people, the children- the destruction, the chaos before the flash of blinding light and the sight of… nothing; everything was gone in a-literal- flash of an instant.

That was almost two years ago, what kind of destruction would they cause if they were loose now? And to a bigger more populated city. To a place that he can call… _home._

He was brought out of his hurtful past when a small soft hand grasped his.

Looking down he saw a young child with gentle brown eyes and curly black hair tied into two low tails at the back of her head.

"He's looking for you. He wants to know if you're alright." A smile graced her lips as she began to pull him into one of the classrooms.

Inside were the two young Nobles, seemingly enjoying a bowl of mince and dumplings, Rai sat near them with a cup of sweet tea; along with four other humans all sat in a circle with some food in the center.

"Hey man, thanks for allowing us to stay the night. And for helping patch up Kolli. Damn, those teens really got you good, huh." The one who spoke was dark skinned male with loose clothing and a deep homely voice that had a light accent to it.

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you one." The man named Kolli added. Beneath the bandage were a healthily aged man in his forties. Brilliant blue eyes and were dressed as if he had just come home from a business meeting- though his tie and jacket laid folded next to him.

"Now come sit down, Hun. Take your fill before the others have it all." this time it was a woman that spoke. She was obviously not from Korea, her dark skin and accent were enough to say that much. Looking at her stomach though... she was far into her nine months. Her smile was as radiant as her spirit.

"My name is Emily." she extended her hand, which M-21 took before sitting down beside her and Regis. "This little-un is Kalera, obviously you now know Kolli-" The bandaged man sent M-21 a wave, before Emily motioned to the man who first addressed M-21- "him, there, is called Mathew and- "She placed her are around the woman sat next to her "this here is Jane, she was the one who told us about the school, as well lead us here."

Jane wore a light brown biker's jacket and had short cropped hair and just nodded her head. _Tomboy_was the thought that ran through M-21s head.

"Well... this is Regis, next to him is Siera and the brunette is Rai." All of them nodded their heads when their name was said and nothing else.

"But, what's your name?" slightly surprised at the question... but what was he expecting.

"Umm... everyone just calls me Ajussi."

"Oh, Why?"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "It's like a nickname but a… more… of a… Like you calling me Mister, way." _This is difficult, and why now?_

Thankfully they dropped the subject and continued to eat the food, light chatter filled the room. Every now and then, M-21 glanced over at Rai, who sat with his knees tucked underneath him listening to the child, Kalera, talk about her home town.

His mind played by the moment in the boss's office. When on Earth did he all of a sudden feel brave enough to do such a thing? He kissed him.

But... he kissed back. Does Rai like him as well? Why? Taking another glance, grey met red. Quickly looking down as cherry dusted his checks, he didn't miss the small rise in the corners of Rai's lips from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you like him?" Rai looked down to the young girl's face, who was looking in-between the two.

"Yes." Just one word, and with no hesitation he noted, made M-21 heart beat quicker. Looking back up at Rai, he smiled back.

"Aww" followed by a giggle. They both turned to Kalera, who had her hands over her mouth and was leaning back.

She was about to say something, before a crash sounded, followed by screaming. 


End file.
